


Ocean Oddity

by MiddleTownDreams



Category: One Piece
Genre: David Bowie - Freeform, M/M, Space Oddity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleTownDreams/pseuds/MiddleTownDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here I am, floating in a tin can far below the ocean surface in the All Blue, where the water is ridiculously blue and full of fish from all the oceans. And the lights are all out in this stupid sub." Based off of Space Oddity by David Bowie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Oddity

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I listen to music while doing anime/manga/zosan related things and this is what happens

"Sunny to the sub, we're dropping you in in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, off you go." Franky said as he hit the release button, letting the sub drop off into the water. The rest of the crew was circled around his command centre, eagerly watching their crew mate’s dream come true in the feed from a video den den mushi. They watched as the water pushed by the lens, the occasional fish brushing by. Each fish was followed by an excited voice naming it and its native ocean. 

Sanji had done it, he had found the mythical ocean, he had found the All Blue.

The blonde stared around in wonder, this was his dream ocean. He sat in awe as the sub sank deeper, letting his eyes adjust to the growing darkness as he stared at the fish swimming by. Blues, reds, yellows, pinks and greens filled his visions as he descended. That was from the North Blue, that one there the South Blue, East Blue, West Blue, North, West, East, South, West, and there were two from North Blue. Shit he did it, he actually did it. 

"Sunny to sub" Nami leaned over Franky's shoulder, "How is it Sanji-kun? You're going to be famous for this you know?"

"Sub to Sunny, it's incredible." Sanji's awe filled voice crackled through the speakers, "it's everything and more... It's so... It's... So blue. I'm the man who found the All Blue." 

He burst into joyous laughter and the crew smiled at each other, their crew mate’s happiness infectious. The party they would be having that night would be amazing.

"Sunny to sub, make sure the safety is locked in, you don't want anything happening down there." Frankly warned, grinning at the sigh that came after his words.

"Sub to Sunny, I'm going to pilot around a bit, check out more of the fish and go a bit deeper, look at the plant life as well." Sanji sounded giddy. In the sub he reached for his controls and gently pushed forward, slowly moving so as not to scare the plethora of fish surrounding him.

"Oi cook, don't get stupid" Zoro called, watching as the blue on the screen turned darker.

"Sub to Sunny, do we really have to keep saying that? The water looks so different." Sanji sighed. Zoro grinned at the dreamy tone of the blonde’s voice, "I can't believe it, I'm sitting this tin can in the All Blue, far below the ship. The waters so blue... The fish... But I can't do anything..."

"Sunny to sub, you can do more when you're not hundreds of meters below the surface." Usopp snapped, “Listen to Zoro, for once he’s actually right.”

"Sunny to Sub, relax long nose, I just found this place, I'm not doing anything stupid." Sanji snorted through his mic as he listened to Usopp’s squeaked apology. Evidently the shitty swordsman had decided to take offense. He sighed, as amazing as it was, he wouldn’t mind having someone down here with him. He grinned at the thought of a certain someone who would definitely be talked into celebratory sex in the sub. 

"Sub to Sunny, you know, even though this is my dream, it's kind of lonely to be down here alone. It feels weird to recognize my dream without it idiots and lovely ladies." Sanji said, sounding a little sad. Robin smiled and leaned over Franky, "we're here cook-san, and we’re experiencing everything along with you."

"Does this thing have auto steering? It seems like it knows where to go. Holy shit, that's from the North Blue... I can't believe this is happening." Sanji murmured happily, pulling himself out of his depressing thoughts and back to his earlier ones. He would definitely bring that certain someone down, maybe they could sneak, oh fuck it. "Sub to Sunny, hey shit head, now’s a better time than any, I love you. And you are coming down here with me next time. Without the video feed or audio." 

Everyone, with the exception of Luffy and Robin, in the room choked on their breath as they stared in shock at Zoro, who looked like he was having a hard time breathing as well.

"Sunny to sub, he knows cook-san, he knows." Robin giggled into the mic, “Though we would appreciate it if you didn’t clearly let us know what you were planning to do in the sub we all share.”

"Wait, Zoro and Sanji?" Usopp asked, paling. “Oh god have they…in the bunk room? The bathroom? Oh god.”

There was a loud laugh through the speaker, “Yes long nose.”

Zoro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “You always say the stupidest things when you’re happy.”

“Oi, shit head did you really just call my proclamation of love for you stupid?” Sanji growled. Zoro snorted back, “Your proclamation of love? For fucks sake Sanji, try not to talk like an idiot.”

The crew waited for Sanji to snarl back, but there was only the sound of the machinery whirring and Sanji’s happy humming.

"Sunny to sub, Sanji can you hear us?" Franky asked, frowning slightly, "Sanji? Answer me bro."

There was silence over the radio, only the sound of slight humming making its way through the airwaves.

"Franky?" Zoro growled, "What’s wrong."

Franky swallowed hard and started typing things into a key board and pressing buttons, "Sunny to sub, I think your circuits dead, there's something wrong, can you hear me Sanji? Can you hear me Sanji? Sanji dammit answer me! Can you hear-?"

"Here I am, floating in a tin can far below the ocean surface in the All Blue, where the water is ridiculously blue and full of fish from all the oceans. And the lights are all out in this stupid sub." Sanji's voice was clear through the speaker. The crew all looked frantically at the screen, the same blue still showed, and different fish swimming by at random intervals. Suddenly the den den mushi started shaking and then Sanji's face came into view, lit by the faint blue light of the ocean surrounding him.

"Sub to, oh fuck it, Franky why can't I hear you guys? Why is the sub not responding?" Sanji glared at the little den den mushi in his hand. Sighing he looked out at the water, why couldn’t he hear them? Did Zoro get pissed and break the mic and speakers on their end? Maybe he should have talked to him first… but that didn’t explain the darkness and unresponsive machinery.

Back on the ship the crew was furiously trying to figure out how to get Sanji back. Usopp and Franky were using tech terms for something and the rest of them were yelling at the mic.

"Franky get him out of there." Zoro snarled, shaking the cyborg before turning back to the mic, "Sanji! Can you hear us!?"

"Oh shit. Is there something wrong with the sub?" Sanji glanced around at the dark interior of the machine, "well fuck. This sucks. How many times have I told you that Cola is a shitty fuel source Franky? Oi, can you guys still hear me? Stupid question considering I won’t hear your answer. Dunno what's going on, but I hope I'm not just talking to myself down here, it's a little weird."

Zoro growled and slammed his hand into the wood of the desk, staring at the screen and Sanji's slightly panicked face.  
Nami, chopper and Usopp had already started sobbing, gripping the crew mate closest to them. Luffy was standing rigidly next to the shocked skeleton. Robin was next to Franky trying to help him do anything to help their cook.

"Well guys, I don't know if this is it for me, but hey, if I die now I'll die having found the All Blue." The blonde's smile was heartbreaking, "I'll die in the ocean of my dreams, and the shitty old mans too. Speaking of the shitty geezer, if I don't make it up there, tell him, send him footage, he needs to know it’s real."

"Don't talk like that!" Zoro yelled at the screen, "You'll make it dammit."

"Thank you guys for letting me sail with you, it has been a pleasure captain, or should I say pirate king." Sanji's smile was sad as he stared into the lens, "I'm glad I got to see most of your dreams come true, it's been an honour, and I've spent the best time with you guys."

He wiped away what looked suspiciously like a tear and continued, "Zoro, I said it before, but I love you, shitty piece of algae. The rest of the crew is probably pretty freaked out right now, try to explain without being a vulgar jackass."

"Sanji!" Chopper wailed, his cry was echoed by Nami as she sobbed into his fur. Franky was frantic by now, his fingers desperately sliding over his controls.

Slowly Sanji started humming a slow sea shanty, one whose words he couldn't remember. As he sat in the small space of the sub his earlier words came back to him and he smiled sadly, softly singing his words to the tune of the shanty, "Here I am, floating in a tin can far below the ocean surface. The water is different shades of blue, and there's nothing I can do."

He finished the last line as the screen went black back on the ship.

Slowly Sanji leaned back, humming to himself. He would be alright for a little while, but then he'd run out of air, or he'd start to get hungry and thirsty. But first he would run out of air, then he would die. 

He forced himself to take a deep breath to sooth the panic.

He remembered swimming in the ocean. Floating in the void free of gravity. The ocean was something he loved, something he had always respected, more so after getting stuck on the rock with Zeff. He understood its beauty and its dangers, how one could easily go from loving to despising the waters. He loved the way the waves softly crashed against the rocky beaches of islands, their curling fingers brushing each stone with a gentle caress as the wind ushered them gently towards the shore. The only thing better than that was the waves against the hull if a boat. He had grown up on the ocean, constantly surrounded by the water and the scent of the fresh saline dampness. He lived for the way the sun shone off the rippling water, its golden light warped in the glass waves. The ocean, the All Blue was his dream, only a few words can express its beauty, but none could do it accurately.

He leaned back in his seat and watched the water, the blue blue water.

There was nothing he could do  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N Hey, so this is based off of Space Oddity by David Bowie. Pretty much the song is a conversation between Ground Control and Major Tom and his circuit dies while he’s in space, and he pretty much just dies out there. Listen to it, it’s awesome, but depressing as all hell.  
I was bored one day and was doodling Sanji and listening to music and this happened. Whenever I think of zosanzo and listen to music this happens. Should I make this a thing? Give me a song and I’ll write a thing about it? I dunno. It’s fun.  
Below is a happy ending to this, I hate sad endings because they leave me with what feels like a jagged hole in my chest so I added this thing that ends on a happy note.

\------------------------------------------------------HAPPY ENDING-----------------------------------------------------  
“Hold on!” Frank growled, shooting up from his chair and running from the room. Zoro threw one last desperate glance at the black screen before charging after him. He followed the cyborg as he grabbed something from his work table and ran up onto the deck. By the time the rest of the crew had made it up Franky was leaning over the rail. His right arm was hanging down towards the water and a long, thin rod of metal was extended out of his palm.

“What’s he doing?” Brook asked Zoro who was staring intently at the cyborg.

“Searching for Sanji bro using a newer addition to my body that was inspired by Robin and Luffy.” Franky said, gritting his teeth with effort, “Her hands are super useful to catch people when they fall by linking together, and Luffy’s stretching is useful in that way too. Robin also uses her ability in a super awesome way by putting an eye and the end of the furthest hand to search for things. I figured I’d create a similar thing because they can’t use their abilities in water. This is a mechanical hand that has links that are stored in a compartment in my arm. There’s a small camera and light at the end so I can see. It acts like their abilities, but I can use it in wa- FOUND HIM.”

The crew jumped at his words, racing to the rail to look over the side for themselves. There was nothing to see, but Franky’s extendable arms had slowly started retracting. Three minutes went by until they finally saw the murky shape of the sub. There was a loud crack as the rail where Zoro had been gripping snapped in his hands. Slowly the sub surface, and Luffy immediately shot a hand down to help pull it up. Robin summoned a few of her hands and helped pass it up the side of the ship. As soon as it was on deck Zoro was there ripping the door open. Sanji came flying out, evidently pushing as hard as he could against the door. His momentum drove him into Zoro, flinging them both back onto the deck. 

There was silence as Sanji tucked his face into Zoro’s neck and Zoro’s arms came up to wrap around the cook. The rest of the crew all looked away awkwardly as low murmurs were heard, probably ‘I love you’ and ‘you scared the shit out of me bastard’. Usopp cleared his throat, “Guys it’s great you guys love each other and all, but we want to give Sanji we’re-glad-you’re-alive hugs and congrats-you-found-the-all-blue hugs too.”

“Give them some time,” Luffy said grinning, “Sanji just found the All Blue! They need to celebrate.”

Groans were heard as the crew dispersed along

**Author's Note:**

> I do not give permission for this or any of my work to be posted on third party websites such as Goodreads and e-booktree.com, it is meant for private enjoyment of the reader and not to be broadcasted or posted on any other site other than this account on AO3, MiddleTownDreams on fanfiction, or my tumblr zo-ro-roronoa. I also do not give permission for this or any of my work being read aloud and/or shared with press, or anyone working on the production of One Piece, including but not limited to cast, crew, writers, or producers. Finally do not post this anywhere else without my permission and don't try and pass it off as your work. Thank you.
> 
> Fic recs are okay, in fact I encourage them ;)


End file.
